


Sejun Wants Milk

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: A NEW THREESOME HAS EMERGED, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, DID I MENTION TWINCEST, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, PAU-SE-JAH, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SENIOR HIGH NASE TWINS, Teacher-Student-Student Sexual Relations, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Sejun needs to learn to listen to his kuya Paulo, or else, he’d be punished…by their Chemistry teacher, Justin.HEED THE GODDAMN WARNINGS!!!!!!
Relationships: Sejun Nase/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Sejun Wants Milk

**AGAIN, HEED THE GODDAMN WARNINGS!!!**

**+++**

“Sejunie…”

“Hmmm?” Sejun yawned and looked at his twin brother’s upside-down figure as he hung his head at the edge of their bed.

“Get up. We’ll be late for school.” Paulo fixed his tie and threw a look at his younger brother who was now crawling his way to him.

“Sejun wants milk,” The raven-haired one said, licking his lips.

Paulo smiled then patted the mop of his twin brother’s hair. “If Sir Justin gets angry with us, he’ll be nasty and he’ll punish us for being tardy. Do you want that?”

“Uhmmm…” Sejun bit the tip of his finger as he looked up at the blonde. “No, but Sir Justin can't hurt us, can he?”

Paulo smirked, letting his eyes slide back to his reflection in the mirror. “He shouldn't. But that doesn’t mean he can't.”

Sejun cocked his head in wonder. “I'm –,” he blinked. “Can I just drink some milk, please?” the eighteen year-old-boy batted his eyes at his kuya.

“Hay naku, Sejun…” Paulo threw his hands up in the air in defeat and pulled Sejun by the arm. “You’ll do the explaining to Sir Justin why we’re late, okay?”

Sejun was too happy to realize what his brother meant. “I love you, kuya,” he said, springing from the floor and kissing Paulo on the lips before tugging him by the arm so they could go to the kitchen for his milk.

+++

“Ahhh~ please~” Sejun whimpered, his whole body convulsing as their chemistry teacher, Mr. Justin de Dios, slid a test tube in and out of the young boy’s hole.

His kuya Paulo was right. They arrived late, and their first period, chemistry, was already halfway done when they got in. So as punishment, Sejun needed to perform an experiment for Sir Justin. Paulo was excused from doing the experiment but he was made to stay and watch.

“Take it out, Sir…” Sejun pleaded, his eyes swimming in tears, as he tried to reach for the navy blue necktie wound around his dripping sex, preventing him from coming.

Justin scoffed. “We’re almost done, Sejun. And I did promise you a good grade once you finish this experiment, didn’t I? I always follow through on my promises so you can count on that.”

With that, the teacher slipped the well-lubed test tube into the young student’s body. Sejun jerked as the round tip of the glass rubbed against his sweet spot and he cried out.

“Please…uhh~ I – I won't make us late again,” his eyes rolled to his brother’s figure sitting on the chair right beside the chemistry tools. Paulo only smiled sympathetically at him as Sejun whined.

“Too late for that, I say.” The teacher slipped the test tube from Sejun and the boy moaned, dropping his head on the table where he was laying on. His hands were tied at the wrists with his twin brother’s leather belt, his naked thighs exposed to the coolness of the air-conditioned laboratory, as his pants and boxer shorts hung on his left ankle.

The boy’s eyes followed his teacher’s movement at the edge of the table and he didn’t notice Paulo get up from his seat to walk over to him.

With a gasp, Sejun's eyes snapped and met Paulo’s. His brother winked at him. And before Sejun knew what was happening, the blonde was already kneeling on the table, his hard sex pointing at the raven one’s mouth.

“I kinda remember you asking for milk this morning.” The blonde smiled as Sejun's wild eyes blinked questions up at him.

Sejun was too surprised at what his brother was doing that he missed their teacher's agenda, which was to sling the young boy’s legs over his shoulders. Naturally, though, Sejun was alerted enough by Justin thrusting his cock into him, and the boy could’ve screamed in shock hadn’t Paulo sealed his twin brother’s protests with his own devouring lips.

The next minutes were a confusing blur of his twin brother’s lips and hands on his body, teasing and twisting his pebbled nipples before lapping at them with his slick tongue then moving downwards to his navel, dipping his slithering wet tongue there making Sejun arch his back in unexplained pleasure.

His lower body was worshipped relentlessly by Justin's caressing hands and fingers as the man continued to move in and out of his gripping heat. And though Sejun was at a complete loss with everything that his twin and their teacher were doing to him, his body understood it all. His little kittenish whimpers and choked cries were laced with an eroticism that fueled Paulo and Justin's lust even more.

“I promised you more milk if you let me do this, yes?” Paulo wrapped his fingers tighter around his own length, pumping himself as he watched his brother squirm in pleasure while their teacher fucked him on the lab table.

“Kuya Pau…” Sejun moaned, eyes wet with tears, neck and chest shimmering with sweat as he panted through parted lips.

“Fuck, so tight,” Justin grunted, hips jerking against the smaller boy’s widespread thighs. He was so near. Sejun's innocent whines and cries were enough to drive him insane with lust. In seconds, he was gasping, mouth open, neck tilted back, eyelids fluttering close as he shot his hot cum inside his young student.

Paulo’s eyes were keen on their teacher, licking his lips at the sight of the man’s slick cock leaving a trail of white cream seeping from his brother’s hole. It was enough to push him over the edge.

Groaning, he aimed his dick at Sejun's face, his slick cum dripping into his twin’s mouth, with some trickling down his cheek. He smiled as Sejun gasped in surprise.

Justin was quick to react. A couple of seconds after unwrapping the tie around Sejun's cock, the teacher engulfed the smaller boy’s slippery sex with his mouth, trapping the hot flesh momentarily in his throat, letting the boy fuck his face until Sejun came with a shout.

Justin moaned deeply as he drank in Sejun's fresh taste, his mind already looking forward to another chance to sample his young student’s sinfully delicious offering.

"You get an A," he said, patting Sejun's thigh.

Sejun didn't understand what his teacher was saying, though. His mind was still afloat. His whole body felt sensitive and hot, and his insides screamed of raw pleasure he had never thought possible. He opened his eyes weakly, and his brother’s smiling ones met his.

“You were perfect, Sejun,” Paulo said, licking up his own cum from the corner of Sejun's mouth, making the raven-haired one moan in unmasked want.

Justin was soon helping the younger twin to sit up, and as he moved, Sejun noticed the wetness that was dripping from his sex and from his ass.

The blonde and the teacher watched earnestly for Sejun's next move, and they were not disappointed.

Dipping his middle finger between the slick cheeks of his ass, Sejun made the other two males drool as their eyes trained on his naughty display.

“Mmhh…” Sejun placed the said digit between his lips and sucked on it.

Justin gulped, cock in hand, pumping it steadily. “Sejun…” 

Paulo bit the tender flesh of his lower lip until he tasted blood. Fucking hell. Sejun was a natural slut. 

“Kuya, Sir Justin,” Sejun whined as he thrust his middle finger in his well-used hole again, his eyes pleading at the two men.

“Yes?” Paulo asked.

Justin could only swallow thickly.

Sejun smiled. “I want more milk…”

+++

A/N: Soooooo~ that happened. 


End file.
